


My Best Friend's Baby

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a dork in love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Here comes a baby, Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: A new chapter is opened for the angel and the lion as it will only get better.





	My Best Friend's Baby

_Two Weeks Later..._

Eliza's lips quivered as she read the two red lines on the pregnancy test, swallowing hard before letting out a choke of a gasp. Covering her mouth to prevent a sob, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes before they rolled down her puffed rosy cheeks as she let out a small laugh. Pregnant... she was pregnant... with her best friend's baby! A overwhelming rush washed over her as she sat on the bathroom counter, hunched over as she contuined to stare at the positive pregnancy test in her hand before her heart sank, nervousness overwhelming her instead. This did not stop her from being happy though, she was beyond excited on being a mother... she always wanted to have children of her own, after working, taking care, nurturing them in all her voluteer work and profession in general, she always had a deep love for children. Why else she helped struct a private orphanage, which she co-founded, in order to help raise as many unfornate children to makes sure they have a better life.

Sighing lightly, Eliza heard the bathroom's door being knocked followed by a familiar French accent, "Eliza, is everything okay?"

"Yes..." Eliza murmured as she carefully hopped off the counter and unlocked the door to meet Adrienne's warm brown eyes. Her friend gaze at her warmly yet a curious flicker drifted in her eyes, Eliza smiled lightly before showing her the pregnancy test as Adrienne nearly screamed. Instead, the Frenchwoman covered her mouth, bounced around excitedly, before calling, "May! Come quick!" 

Her voice was quiet enough, because her daughter, Anastasie and May's younger son, William George, were sleeping in the nursery while Little Martha and Ricky played marbles in the livingroom. May waldled inside, her fourth pregnancy was slightly showing as a small bump was mery visible through the silk of her knee lenght violet dress. 

"Yes?" May quuetly asked with intrigued smile, looking very hopeful. Adrienne and Eliza exchanged glances, biting their lips and smiling big before Eliza pulled out the positive test and May let out a joyful laugh, gently pulling her dear friend into a light and loving embrace. "Oh, Betsey! I'm so happy for you, Alexander will be so excited!"

Those words immediately brought comfirt for the younger woman and soon to be mother, Eliza smiled of how true those words were. Her Alexander will be excited... her heart said so and apperntly her friends knew it as well. Adrienne gently hugged Eliza frim the behind as Eliza patted her friend's hand that laid on her currently flat stomach. The group hug from the trio lasted for minutes before they pulled away, wiping happy tears from the corners of their eyes as they laughed lightly among themselves. 

"How are you going to tell him?" May softly asked, Eliza sighs, shaking her head as she replied,

"I'm not sure..." 

"We'll help in any way possible," Adrienne assured, gently taking her hand as Eliza gaze at her fondly as May nodded in agreement. 

"I know... thank you..." Eliza whispered graciously, before pulling them onto another embrace as they gladly accepted. She was going to be fine... her only thought was how will Alexander really will react to the news. 

* * *

Alexander juggled the groceries in his arms, pickle jars were under his arms, various of sweets and ice creams in arms, he bought them all as he was now glad he had bags to carry them. To anyone who wondered why had all these items, simply because his sunshine, hope, the love of his life, his precious angel, his sweet, sweet Betsey, requested them after his poor girlfriend had fallen constantly sick in the morning, nauseasness, dizziness, and sudden moid swings where she'll burst down crying whenever accidentlu said anything mean.

Just the other day, Alexander stupidly said that Angelica's new dress made her look like flamingo after she sended Eliza a picture on her phone. Eliza always had been a little sensitive whenever her family has spoken wrong on, she would gently scowld Alexander whenever he accidently let those comments slip out but always understood he didn't mean to hurt anyone. But, that day, Eliza burst in tears and began sobbing, to Alexander's complete horror as he didn't mean to make her cry... then again, he never wanted to be the reason to make his precious angel cry as he immediately began apologizing, non stop, as it then ended up with Eliza crying in his chest as _she _began to aplogize for crying so much thar made him even more distress. All fornatedly was resolved, Alexander noted down to keep his tongue a little tied as he began observing her behavior.

His Eliza was still sweet and extremely kind, showing him love and support that he felt he truly didn't deserve. Though, he worried, because she usually woke vomitting into the bathroom's toilet every morning, while he comforted, Alexander pleaded her to go to the doctor's when she can as she insisted she'll go with May, with a genuine look in her warm dark eyes as he carried her back to bed. Things went okay, so far, Eliza brought up the topic of children that intrigued them both. He knew Eliza loves children and that she wanted her own one day, in truth, after babysitting his niece and nephew for so long, he came to conclusion that he wanted children too. They both knew they wanted to start family together, maybe not yet but one day, he will bend the knee and ask her to be by his side even after the beyond.

Sighing lightly as the cool air hit his face as he walked down the street, away from the grocery store. Alexander then heard his name being called as he looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw his brother and best friend, Richie and Lafayette, hurrying their way up to him as he waited along the sidewalk. "Richie, Laf, hey!"

"Hey," Richie chuckled, puffing out aor before embracing hos younger brother in a side hug. Lafayette mused and wait for his turn, gladly doimg the same after Richie finished. "See you been busy."

"Yeah," Alexander shrugged as he noted they both gaze at his grocery bags, but as they took the liberty to look into them for a quick peek, he noticed their faces immediately swifted a little. "What?"

"Uh... not to sound rude, mon ami..." Lafayette murmured with crook smile, still peeking down at his friend's groceries. "But... are you sure you need so many sweets?"

Alexander raised a brow and frowned, "...Why does it matter?"

Lafayette's face fell at his friend's cold reply as he began stammbering but Richie shot Alexander a disapproving glare as Alexander immediately felt remorse for snapping at his friend, "Sorry, Laf, I been rather... stress lately."

"Oh! Is there anything we could do?" Lafayette offered that made Alexander even more guilty for snapping at him becayse of genuine he appeared to wanting to help. Richie noted this, offering a smile as he asked, 

"Prehaps come with us for coffee, we going to the nearby coffee shop here," he gestured as Lafayette nodded encouragingly, Alexander looked thoughtful and nodded,

"I could use a coffee," he murmured before pausing and smiling. "I'm paying."

And that's when the light argument began as the trio of men headed down the street to the coffee shop. 

* * *

"You're saying... Eliza had been getting sick lately, morning sicknesses and dizziness?" Richie blinked in surprise, swallowing hard as the three men sat at a table with their coffees in front of them.

"And she been having... constant mood swings?" Lafayette forwarded, swallowing hard as he and Richie shared a familiar glance.

Alexander sighs, nodding as he took a sip of his coffee before murmuring, "I'm really worried guys... it been going on for two weeks... I might else well take her to the doctor's myself."

There was a long silence before Richie hesitatedly asked, "How often do you two have sex?"

Alexander choked on his coffee, coighing into his fist as Lafayette gently patted his back to help him regain himself. Sputtering out a reply, Alexander looked at his brither in total disbelief, "W-why-,"

"Answer." Richie sharply replied as Alexander flustered but murmured,

_"...Four to... six times a week..."_

As his face grew red, Richie and Lafayette looked very unfazed. "Do you two use... protection?"

"Uh... yeah? But..." Alexander frozed, thinking back as he realized there were times he did forgot to put a condom or ask Eliza of she had taken her pill... being too caught in the moment. "I... think... we forgot sometimes."

Richie and Lafayette frozed, befire they slowly looked at each other with wide smiles as Alexander blinked several times. However, when they looked at him, those wide eyes that gave away so much, he processed their entkre conversation before it clicked. Gasping out, he hunched his back to process his sudden realization of what they were all thinking.

"Now, Alexander... calm down-," Richie began as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down..." Alexander echoed before surprising them with tears rolling down his puffed cheeks and that gleeful look in his eyes as his smile stretched so wide, his cheeks might start to hurt. "Philip Alexander or Angelica Margarita will be in my arms soon..."

"You... already have names for them?" Lafayette gave a crooked smile, handing him a handketchief as Alexander nodded and thanked him before blowing a hurricane into the handkerchief. Lafayette tried hard not to wince back when his friend tried giving it back as he tried casually to murmur, "You... can keep it." 

"I'm going to be a papa..." Alexander sobbed, Richie patted his brother's back with a light smile,

"Maybe check with Eliza first... we might be wrong," the older brother, who became a father when he was only a twenty-year-old grad school student, told his little brother. Alexander slowly nodded, hoping everything he thought was true that he and his Betsey were going to be a family... a perfect family.

His mother is going to so happy to be a grandmother again.

* * *

Alexander couldn't rember the time he raced back home, entering into their apartment and locking the door behind him as he scurried around the apartment. He placed the groceries on the counter, thinking his girlfriend was still out with May and Adrienne, at Richie and May's place. He was ready to call her before sometging caught eye on a nearby table. Making his way over, Alexander picked it up with wide eyes aa it was a positive test with two red lines...

"Alexander..." 

Alexander wheeled around to see Eliza by the counter with wide eyes and a nervous smile as she stuttered out, "Um... surprise?"

"You're... pregnant..?" He murmured, still holding the test as Eliza nodded, still feeling a little nervous yet happiness still overwhelmed her heart as she replied,

"Yes... yes I am. We're going to be parents," her voice soft and gentle, smiling lightly as she placed a hand on her stomach. Alexander swallowed hard, shaking his head as he smiled stupidly with excitement as he put the test aside and race over to gently cup her face to kiss her lips, taking her by surprise.

Tears welled up in both their eyes, Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck as she gladly kissed back as Alexander's hands made their way down around her waist. Gently pulling away, Eliza softly asked, "You knew..?"

"With the help of Richie and Lafayette," Alexander let out a soft chuckle, tears of happiness rolled down their cheeks, Eliza let put a soft laugh,

"I also had help from May and Adrienne..." she softly replied.

Alexander gently pulled her to his chest as he pressed his lips on her hair as she nuzzled into him, he murmured, "I guess we owe them."

"Yeah... we do..." Eliza quietly agreed, closing her eyes as she held onto him as his arms wrapped protectively around, not just only her but also their unborn child... their baby that was growing inside her.

A new chapter has opened for them as The Little Angel and Her Little Lion awaited for their little baby to help grow their family.

Their perfect famiy has begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp... here comes a baby. ;)
> 
> Martha is going to be happy and Washington is going to smug to know he was roght that his son will knock up Eliza. Good job, Alexander.


End file.
